monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from up north, and the 16 year old daughter of the Yeti. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Physical Description Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Books It is possible that Abbey is the "girl with the frosty expression" mentioned at the meeting at Frankie's house in The Ghoul Next Door. She also signed a petition in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way to get Mrs. Jekyll's job back. Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, also know as "The Abominable Snowman", though we don't yet know which of her parents (mother or father) that might be, although it is most likely that both of her parents are Yetis. According to "Fright On!", she has a great uncle named Frostovitch, who suffers from weak bones. Friends According to Abbey's bio on the Monster High site, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is most likely because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the kindest, and most helpful to her so far since joining the school.Abbey Bominable's 'School's Out' diary Abbey's 'School's Out' diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be frends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in Ghouls Rule, the two seem much closer, proven from when Abbey rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack and throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her, but by the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in A Perfect Match, Heath tries nonstop to get Abbey to ask him to the dance. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Abbey asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Cleo, "He makes me laugh." Meta Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Abbey Bominable. * April 13, 2011: A photo of Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Abbey Bominable's first doll. * May 14, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The doll is announced to be out in August. * Early June, 2011: Abbey Bominable's plushie is released. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile art is revealed. * June, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her diary debut in Frankie's 'School's Out' diary and Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. * July, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is prematurely by a month released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Back-to-Ghoul". * September 20, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 12, 2012: Abbey Bominable makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Dolls School's Out 71cYi9pSkcL__AA1500_.jpg|"School's Out" Abbey Bominable doll Profile art - Abbey Bominable.jpg|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable art Abbey7.png|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable in the webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7988 :Abbey wears a dress with pink, purple, black and light blue patterns, meant to look like ice reflecting through light, tied around with a string that connects to a black purse at her side, and sparkly stockings that fade from bright pink to blue. The dress has white fur trimmings across the top, with a similiar design along the arm, and legwarmers over platform high hiking boots. Her hair is pulled back by a furry headband, and she accessorizes with mismatched earrings shaped like a purple snowflake and a blue icicle, complete with her signature ice crystal necklace. The doll comes with a Shiver figurine, a real-life sized blue brush, a blue doll stand and a diary. School Clubs School Clubs - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|'School Clubs' Abbey Bominable outfit 387987 10150398171502481 225525412480 8815146 465606636 n.jpg|'School Clubs' Abbey Bominable art *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' October 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2554 :Abbey wears a white turtleneck sweater, a sleeveless blue fur vest, and black compression pants with purple striped padding on both sides and blue along the edges. Her shoes are blue and purple hiking boots with black soles. Her accessories include her ice crystal with a different necklace design, blue icicle spear earrings and blue ski goggles. The outfit comes with a pink, purple and blue snowboard and a club description. : Skull Shores 81jOpRONaHL__AA1500_.jpg|'Skull Shores' Abbey Bominable doll 574790929.jpg|'Skull Shores' Abbey Bominable art abb ss.jpg|Abbey Bominble CGI animation in 'Escape From Skull Shores' *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9180 *'Model number:' W9184 :Abbey wears a black, shoulderless one-piece swimsuit with pink, white and blue snowflakes. Around her waist rests a blue, snowflake-patterned transparent wrap with a built-in fur belt. Her shoes are purple sandals with icicles for heels. Her accessories comprise a transparent purple sunhat, a blue ice crystal in the form of a droplet, icicle earrings with blue beads in an ice-cube shape on the end, and a magenta bracelet with a skullette key charm. Her hair is straight and put into a tight ponytail. The doll comes with an ice cup filled with pink shaved ice, a map of Skull Shores, a real-life sized blue brush and a blue doll stand. Abbey first wore it in Unlife to Life, just without the shoes, waist wrap, and sunhat. Maul Session *'Line:' 'Maul Session' Cursedcafe8.png|'Maul Session' Abbey Bominable outfit Abbey Bominable PNG 1.png|'Maul Session' Abbey Bominable artwork *'Release:' April 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3662 :Abbey wears a ice blue jumper with a cracked ice design along with a layered purple skirt with cracked ice and snowflake designs. She also comes with a black fluffy vest, purple ice skates with a blue heel and black laces and a black belt with ice diamonds attached. Her sole accessory is a blue bag with an hexagonal ice design. Dead Tired Dead Tired - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|'Dead Tired' Abbey Bominable in outfit Abb tired.jpg|'Dead Tired' Abbey Bominable in Webisodes *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment number:' X4514 *'Model number:' X6917 :Abbey wears an ice blue sleeveless nightgown with a snowflake pattern, with black fringe along the shoulders, and a bow tied in the front with white pom-poms hanging on the ends. Her slippers are ice blue which incorporate a yeti's face design on them. She has a white fur face-mask. Some of her hair is tied back. The doll comes with a tub of "I scream" (ice cream) with a screaming face. This doll does not include a brush or stand. I Heart Fashion 61ahn7Ar1OL__AA1000_.jpg|''I Heart Fashion'' Abbey Bominable doll and outfits 0 7c37e 2b660040 L.jpg|''I Heart Fashion'' Abbey Bominable artwork *'Line:' I Heart Fashion *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4490 *'Model number:' X4492 :Abbey comes with a total of two dresses, one shirt, one pair of pants, 2 pairs of shoes, and a handful of accessories that include a bright blue iCoffin, a purple translucent purse, a necklace and several bracelets and earrings. Her first dress is a bright pink turtleneck jumper with visible black stitching down the front. Her second dress is a sleeveless blue dress with a large white fur belt around the midsection and a second, black translucent mesh layer around the skirt section. Her shirt only has one long sleeve, and is decorated with a purple pattern similar to her 'Basic' dress, and her pants have matching colors, except decorated with pink and purple snowflakes. For shoes, she has a gold recolor of Clawdeen's 'School Clubs' shoes, black and purple, closed toe wedge heels with black legwarmers reused from Draculaura's 'School Clubs', and reused and recolored light blue boots from Ghoulia's 'School Clubs'. She wears her hair tied up at the top with the rest left loose. She has dark purple lipstick. X4513 1540.jpg|'Skultimate Roller Maze' Ghoulia and Abbey 2 pack Skultimate Roller Maze *'Line:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' July 2012 * Assortment number: X3671 * Model number: X4513 :Abbey is only available in a 2-pack with Ghoulia, an exclusive to Kmart. She wears a blue dress with a pink ice-cube design, and a green lined fishnet overshirt. She chooses to accessorise with a blue igloo-like helmet, blue ice necklace and fur lined pink roller boots with green and blue wheels. Her hair is cut short with green and pink streaks. Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Line:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release:' December 2012 *'Assortment number: '? *'Model Number:' X4482 X4482.jpg|'Dot Dead Gorgeous' 3 pack :Abbey wears a pink and blue faded over the shoulder dress with snowflake polka dots, a pink undershirt and 3 skirt layers that consist of bright pink, and 2 that match the overall design. She has a furry bracelet, matching snowflake earrings, a translucent blue necklace (most likely her ice crystal), and a translucent blue belt that rests just above the waist. Her shoes are translucent as well, with a furry type design, and spiraled heels. She comes with a translucent blue bag that also bares an ice design. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she wears heavy purple eyeshadow as well as bright pink lipstick. Ghouls Rule Abbey B.jpg|Doll Y0366.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Abbey Bominable doll *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' September 2012 *'Assortment Number:' N/A *'Model Number:' Y0366 : Abbey wears a long-sleeved white shirt with fur bunched up around the wrists, and a translucent blue collar with blue pom-poms on each side, resting on her shoulders. She has a belt of the same design as the collar, and a pink and white layered skirt, that cuts off around the end to create a sort of melting ice design. Her shoes are white wedge heels with blue fur around the ankles. Her hair is tied and knotted around the bangs and pulled to the side, and she wears a furry hat to the side of her head. She includes a mask that's also in an ice design. Scaris: City of Frights 61+xZM5ZOxL AA1300 .jpg|''Scaris'' Abbey doll * Line: ''Scaris: City of Frights'' * Release: '''Late October 2012 * '''Assortment number: Y0392 * Model number: Y0393 : Abbey wears a one-shoulder sheath dress with a pink and purple ice shard design, trimmed with white fur at the bottom. Her accessorise include clear purple ice diamonds earrings with a matching choker, which is a reclour of her Basic ice crystal necklace, and a transparent blue icicle belt. Her shoes are pearl white wedge heels with clustered ice crystals at the front and stacked glaciers for heels. She has a translucent blue ice brick-patterned handbag with black ice crystal straps, three snowflake buckles on each side, and her skullette adorns the front. Her eye shadow is mauve, her lipstick is bubblegum pink, and her hair is styled in a side ponytail. Picture Day 71Ux-uQLtDL AA1500 .jpg|''Picture Day'' Abbey doll websiodeabbeypictureday.PNG|''Picture Day'' Abbey (webisodes) * Line: Picture Day * Release: November 2012 * Assortment number: N2851 * Model number: Y4311 : For her fearbook picture, Abbey wears powder blue tunic with tie dyed purple and pink smudges which are intended to represent the aurora borealis, and shimmery green icicles hanging down from the neckline. She is wearing a black fur and tinsel shrug and white leggings with black, pink, purple, and blue geometric shapes in various sizes. Her boots are translucent grey with thin ice crystals as "fur" trimming, with two skullette buckles and straps on the outer side of each boot. She accessorises with a single pink ice crystal cuff earring, a pink crystal knuckle ring which holds three of her fingers, a black ice crystal belt, and a translucent pink back pack with opaque straps and dangling black skullette keys. She has blue and pink eyeshadow with mauve lipstick, and her hair is cut into bangs. She comes with a baby blue binder with a cracked ice pattern, a life-sized fearbook, a black brush and stand. Basic Fashion Pack 91yEJtF7U1L AA1500 .jpg|The Fashion Pack *'Line:' N/A, apparently Scaris *'Release: '''December 2012 *'Assortment number: '??? *'Model number: '??? : Inspired by the Himalayas, Abbey wears a shoulderless sheath dress with black netting on the neckline, sleeves, and bottom, trimmed with blue. The body of the dress is blue with various ice crystals jutting inwards from the sides. All of her accessories are recoloured and previously used: a translucent blue drawstring handbag from Spectra's 'School's Out' doll, translucent violet heels from Clawdeen's School Clubs fashion pack, and her 'School's Out' ice crystal necklace recoloured pink. Notes * Abbey wears an ice crystal around her neck to keep her surrounding temperatures cold. * Her name is a pun on Abominable as in 'abominable snowman.' * On her doll, her earrings are switched from her artwork. * Abbey's doll is slightly taller than the regular female doll mold and her hands are bigger than the other females as well. * When Abbey cries, her tears freeze and turn into icicles, due to her powers. * Abbey's ''School's Out boots are styled after miltary style boots called "Mickey Mouse" boots. * Abbey is allergic to Monster Thistle as shown in the webisode "Uncommon Cold". Gallery Webisode gallery MonsterHigh-Abbey.png|Telling off Toralei; like a boss. MonsterHigh-Abbey3.png|Going to the principal's office on your first day? That's a new record... MonsterHigh-Abbey4.png|"You want war with Abbey? You get war." abbey_saves_frankies_bolts_by_violetsorenson998-d48j4n1.jpg|.... Does this girl know karate or something? Frost Friends - frozen Frankie.jpg|Abbey, with the ghouls, laughing, after she accidentally froze Frankie Abbey&the ghouls.png Frost Friends - Abbey in tears.jpg Abbey, Frankie, Ghoulia .png BFF.JPG Abbey freezes Frankie.png AbbeyPowers.png|Abbey's powers; very effective when you wanna trick mean ghouls. AbbeyKIND.jpg|"I can find KIND." AbbeyManny.jpg|"No horseplay in hall. This include? The bull." Abominable Impression - Heath fail-courts Abbey.jpg|Heath; being the flirt that he is, with Abbey, who doesn't understand his 'waste of breath'. Abbey_Operetta001.png|Victory hug! 12321321888.PNG|Abbey and her friends! Game of DeNile - Abbey vs Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Abbey, looking freaky fabulous, in their Dead Tired attire. Monster High Abbey 04.jpg|"Allergic; to monster thistle." Heathand abbey.jpg|Trying to melt a frozen heart will be quite tricky... SpectraAbbey-DotDeadGorgeous.png|Partying hard, all the while looking dot dead gorgeous! TV special gallery Abbey_Needhand.png|"Need a hand? Ha! I make joke." Abbey Hi Sign.png|"Like sign? I try not to make too flowery." 8837716000001_oo.png|Frankie, Abbey, and Spectra AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg|"Tiki done being your wood puppets!" GhouliandAbbey.jpg 1ddd.png AbbeyBominableSkullShores.jpg AbbeyCoconutsTikiMan.jpg MonsterHighGhouls.jpg Wikia58.jpg 19.png|"Do not understand why play these games! In mountains, village elders choose a date for you!" Fullscreen capture 7172012 82545 PM.jpg Ghouls rule abbey and frankie snowman.jpg Ghouls rule fear.jpg Ghouls rule lagoona frankie and abbey.jpg Ghouls rule group.jpg 128892.jpg|"In my country, that is how you ask girl to dance..." 12889215.jpg Ghou rule3.png Tumblr mbga6u3fgr1rt9tbgo1 500.png Abbey, Cleo, Frankie, Lagoona and Lala.PNG|Abbey and her ghouls are strutting their stuff on the catwalk in "City of Frights"! Merchandise gallery Cursedcafe8.png|Maul Session! SpainAbbey.jpg|I ♥ Fashion! Abbey B.jpg|Abbey's "Ghouls Rule" doll Abbey Bominable Deluxe.jpg|Basic costume 0088302811837 500X500.jpg SkultimateAbbeyOperetta.jpg|Rollarmaze rocks! SkultimateAbbeyLagoonaOperetta.jpg|Us ghouls scream for SKRM! GhoulsRuleAbbeyBominable.jpg|Abbey at the San Diego Comic-Con 8129093032 7dd09f5952 n.jpg 71Ux-uQLtDL AA1500 .jpg|Getting all dolled up for Picture Day! 91yEJtF7U1L__AA1500_.jpg 61+xZM5ZOxL__AA1300_.jpg|Going to Scaris with the ghouls! Miscellaneous gallery Bio Abbey.PNG|Abbey's official bio, according to the Monster High site AbbeyinSnowboardingGear.png 0 7c37e 2b660040 L.jpg|Abbey may be old-fashioned in terms, but she's got killer taste in clothes! LagoonaAbbey.jpg|Exploring Skull Shores! Abbey Bominable PNG 1.png|Heading out to the Maul! References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Book characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:Plushies Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:School's Out Category:School Clubs Category:Skull Shores Category:Maul Session Category:Dead Tired Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Picture Day